


It's About Survival

by MolollyWrites



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is a Sap, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolollyWrites/pseuds/MolollyWrites
Summary: When Travis is shot trying to escape a walker hoard, Ben thinks that he's losing the only person he has left. But, thanks to Katjaa's skills, Travis is patched up and expected to recover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written. I actually debated putting this up, as it's basically just self-indulgent fluff, but I figured that could be a good thing. (Also I wrote this in like 2015 lol)

“-and he should wake up in the next few hours.” Katjaa finished, just as a miserable Ben made his way over to the truck. 

“Hey, is... uh, is he gonna be okay?” Ben asked nervously, not sure that he wanted to know the answer. Travis had barely made it to the motel conscious, and, despite Clementine’s attempts to comfort him, Ben was pretty much destroyed at the thought of losing him. But, hearing Katjaa’s confirmation that Travis was, in fact, going to be ‘completely fine’, he perked up almost immediately. “Really?” 

“Yep. In fact, we were just about to move him into Clem’s room. She’s gonna camp in mine for now.” Lee told him with a smile.

“Can I help?” Ben asked with a dorky grin, and Lee nodded. 

“Sure thing. Just grab his legs.”

\---

A few hours later, Travis began to stir. It was getting dark out by now, and the bulb in the ceiling light was busted, so it was difficult to see in the room. Even so, he could easily make out a sleeping Ben in the armchair across the room from the bed. His lanky frame was just a little too large for the chair, his knees jutting out too far from the edge and his shoulders not quite resting on the back, and his head had lolled to the side. He was snoring quietly. 

Travis pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning at the pain in his middle, and rested against the wall behind him. “Ben? Is that you? Ben!” 

Ben snorted, and his eyes slowly began to open. Seeing the blurry outline of Travis sitting up, he practically leapt from the chair and onto the bed, scrambling up to hug him. “Travis!” At Travis’s yelp of pain, Ben backed off immediately, garbled apologies falling from his lips. In his excitement, he’d almost forgotten Travis’s injury. 

“Ben. Ben! Calm down!” Travis put a hand on his arm, and Ben fell silent immediately, making Travis laugh weakly. “I’m fine.”

“I thought you were gone…” Ben said quietly. Travis’s expression softened, and the hand on Ben’s arm raised a little to his shoulder. “I thought… 

“Stop. I’m not going anywhere, Ben. Promise.” He said, and Ben nodded. “Now give me a proper hug, ya big softy.” He said with a laugh, pulling Ben into a hug. This time, Ben made sure to put his arms around Travis’s shoulders instead of his middle, even though the position was a little awkward with Ben being taller. Ben rested his chin on Travis’s head.

“I… I thought I’d lost you.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Travis’s head. Travis didn’t say anything, and they sat quietly for a little while; Ben’s awkwardly long arms wrapped around Travis’s shoulders and Travis pulling himself close in to Ben’s skinny torso. But, before long, Travis pulled away. “Travis? You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired, I guess.” Travis mumbled. He was pale, and little shaky. “It’s been a long day…”

“You want to try and sleep?” Ben suggested, and Travis nodded slowly, shifting around a little until he was lay in a somewhat comfortable position. Ben went to get up, but Travis grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. “What?"

“Stay here…” Travis mumbled, and Ben sighed, but got into the bed next to him. Travis immediately curled up against him. “Sleep better wi’ you…” It was the truth. Somehow, sleeping together helped to dispel the nightmares - something they both needed. With Travis curled up next to him, the only place for Ben’s arms was around him, so that is where they ended up. 

“You’re normally the one looking out for  _ me,  _ what’re we gonna do now?” Ben asked jokingly, but the only response he got was soft snoring. Travis had already fallen asleep. It didn’t take long for Ben to fall too, and they slept peacefully, clinging to each other in their subconscious escape from the nightmare in the outside world.


End file.
